Although coloring or otherwise decorating finger and toe nails with patterns is a common practice, usually this is done manually in a painstaking and tedious manner. Prior art apparatus and methods exist for effecting such decoration plastic or have employed a simple stencil that usually consists of a metal plate with holes through which nail lacquer can be applied to a nail. Unfortunately, the fit between the plate and nail is poor and lacquer either is smeared when the plate is removed from the nail or leaks under the plate.